Smiling
by Lily Maza
Summary: This is an inbetweener of Eye of the Beholder, mostly featuring Goliath and Elisa. I would have posted this by Halloween but because of the difficulties with the site I couldn't. Please Read and Review!


All characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyroght holder. All original characters are the property of Lily   
  
  
  
Author's Note: I know some people have written along the lines of Eye of the Beholder too, but since today is Halloween and I'm a really big Goliath and Elisa fan, I wanted to start with this as my first official story. Enjoy and please, please give me feedback. I don't care if you hate it, I just want to know if anyone out there reads it. Thanks.   
  
Originally Written: October 31st, 2001   
  
  
Elisa had been waiting too long for this night. Finally, she would be able to show off the clan right in front of all of Manhattan. They needed this one night to take a break and celebrate and Halloween was the perfect way.   
  
She knew it would take a little while to actually make Goliath consider letting everyone go the moment the idea popped into her head. 'Never thinking about himself, just protecting the city and all from people like Demona and Xanatos. 'And always protecting me...' She shook her head at remembering. 'I'd bet Bill Gates all his money that that monster running around the streets will spoil the whole evening.   
  
Elisa had just left the precinct and was heading home for the day. Thankfully she'd asked the captain early to tale the night off to show some of her friends from out of town a night to remember. A week after she rushed out to by a costume. The moment she saw it her eyes lit up. It was perfect, absolutely perfect! Not even thinking it over, she quickly grabbed the dress and went to try it on. Not only was it perfect to wear when with her friends but it was the perfect fit. It showed off every part of her 'beauty'. After taking it off, Elisa went to the counter and purchased it.   
  
**********************************************************************   
  
Clock Tower, Sunset   
  
Being as clocks had been set back one hour, the city's protectors would now awaken earlier. Perfect for getting ready for the party. The sun disappeared and the gargoyles awoke, roaring to the sky and spreading their wings.   
  
Lexington and Brooklyn jumped down from their perches. "Oh Halloween, tonight is the night!"   
  
"I can hardly wait, we can walk around on the streets and nobody will know who we are."   
  
"Better yet, no one will know what we are." Broadway jumped in. Lex and Brooklyn eye rigid him. A voice from behind interrupted the moment.   
  
"Hi, guys. Got a minute?"   
  
*********************************************************************   
Minutes Later   
  
"You could have been hurt! I should have been with you." Goliath took Elisa's hand in his.   
  
"But you can't, anymore than I can be here guarding you all day long. Everyone's vulnerable Goliath, but it helps to know somebody cares." She placed her other hand on his arm. She then looked at her watch. "God, I nearly lost the time. I got to get into my costume. Could you give me a lift?"   
  
"You never have to ask." Goliath lifted her up off the ground and jumped off the building.   
  
**********************************************************************   
  
Elisa's Apartment   
  
Goliath sat out, in the living room, waiting for Elisa. She was getting ready in the bathroom. After awhile, she had gotten her hair in the right place and was now working on her tights. They were yellow, to match her dress, and went up to her high thigh. Elisa then slipped her feet into the also yellow high heels that stood up on the floor. The next part would be difficult as she would have to put the top on, going over her head and not messing up her hair.   
  
She looked in the mirror. So far everything was perfect. Hair, make-up, tights and top. The top even came with a small, high skirt attached. Only two things left, the long skirt and gloves. Picking up the skirt, Elisa swirled it around her waist and velcroed it on. She then looked back into the mirror and took a deep breath in and then out. 'Why am I getting so nervous?! It's just Goliath.....' Elisa gasped startled at hearing a knock at the door.   
  
"Elisa are you almost finished, it has nearly been an hour." Goliath asked kindly from behind the door.   
  
"Sure Goliath, just two seconds. "Quickly she slipped the gloves on made, sure everything looked correct and swiftly opened the door. "Okay."   
  
Goliath stood from the couch, which made Elisa blink. 'How'd he get there so fast.' He stared at her form. His mind was blank, he didn't know what to say.   
  
'She's so beautiful.' The words came to his mind so fast he didn't know he had thought them. "Elisa, you look amazing, like a princess." He grinned.   
  
Elisa nearly blushed, "Thank you." A moment of silence blew past them.   
  
Goliath outstretched his hand for her, "Shall we be going?"   
  
She looked down at his claw. Being close to him never was such a big deal before. Why would holding his hand be any different? Elisa looked back up at him and smiled, "Yeah, let's go." and she took his hand.   
  
He led her out of the apartment and opened the skylight and lifted her up to the balcony. He then jumped up and out, greeting the night. Goliath "Why does that dress look familiar to me?"   
  
Elisa giggled, "Have you ever heard of the movie Beauty and the Beast?" He shook his head. "Come on, let's move. We'll end up getting there when everyone's leaving."   
  
He picked her up into his arms and glided across town.   
  
**********************************************************************   
  
Halloween Party   
  
People filled every inch of the streets. All had come dressed in all different and unique outfit of their own. Some bought from stores, others purchased from a friend that worked in a costume store others hand made, and some didn't even have to dress up at all.   
  
Goliath was nearly begged to death to dress up from the clan. They had even joked around with him from the day Elisa told them. Ideas like a giant pink bunny, Badman, the Jolly Green Giant, and even Prince Charming came to thought from the help of Brooklyn. But, of course, Goliath rejected any idea of dressing up. He even told the trio that it won't be 'polite' to have Elisa buy them costume for no apparent reason. She had already done enough in her life time for them, but she said it wouldn't be a problem.   
  
Still, out of every person here, that had worked on costumes for weeks, looked through magazines to find the perfect costume, nobody stumped Goliath. Stares came from nearly everyone that passed by. And all Elisa could do was smile. She felt as though she were on the arm of a movie star watching and hearing all the comments about Goliath.   
  
Goliath didn't even pay attention to them. He kept his eyes on Elisa. She hadn't known it but Goliath was over being stunned yet. Never had he really taken a good look a her, never admired her beauty and it took tonight to do it. He felt himself holding back, but exactly from what? His heart wanted him to let out every emotion, every thought to Elisa and then his mind argued otherwise.   
  
"Come on, I've been wanting to stroll down a city street with you for a long time." Elisa tugged at his arm to bring him out of thought.   
  
They came to a stop in the dance ring. Goliath bowed and Elisa curtsied and took each others hands and moved their feet to the beat of the music.   
  
"How do you like it so far?"   
  
"What so far?"   
  
"Being down on the street instead of the air. Tonight's probably the only night you'll have to actually be apart of the crowd. There's no hiding tonight, I'd think you'd be as happy as hell.   
  
He nodded, leading her around the floor. "Yes, yes I am very glad to be here Elisa. I never thought I'd ever walk the streets. This has been a pleasure, I'll never forget." He then smiled. "And I believe I must thank you."   
  
"Hey not yet. The party's just started Big Guy, thank me later." They continued dancing until the music stopped, but in their hearts, never.   
  
**********************************************************************   
  
  
After their dance, Goliath and Elisa waited on what felt like an hour long on a line getting apple cider. They hadn't spoken a word to the other.   
  
"Elisa would you mind if I were to step out of line? I will be over there." Goliath pointed to a shop showing what seemed to be movies.   
  
"Okay sure....Goliath."   
  
He walked off and she let off a sigh. She felt so nervous around him. It was driving her crazy! The line was beginning to speed up finally and she was now the fifth in line thought she'd rather be the tenth.   
  
The woman behind her said rhetorically, "Wow, where'd you find him."   
  
Elisa turned, "Excuse me?"   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude but, it's just, I've never seen someone think him before."   
  
"Yeah, I guess so. He's one in a million." Elisa looked over at Goliath, studding the videos in the window. She smile, 'Yeah.'   
  
She was now the first on line and ordered two apple ciders. After getting them Elisa walked up towards Goliath. She cleared her throat to get his attention. Goliath turned around, a little surprised   
  
"Back so soon?" He took the cup from Elisa.   
  
"What are you looking at?"   
  
"Oh, just a certain Disney movie that I seemed to remember seeing."   
  
Elisa looked closely at it and after realizing what it was she turned back to Goliath. "Very funny."   
  
"What's that?" Goliath pointed over to a barrel filled with water.   
  
"Oh that's called Bobbing for Apples. You basically stick your head in, under the water and pick up an apple with your teeth. Like to try?"   
  
He eyed the barrel, "Why not."   
  
They walked over to it. Elisa hid her face as she smiled evilly. 'Time to really have some fun.'   
  
They stopped I front of it. "So all I have to do is hold my breath and dunk my head in and find an apple?"   
  
"As simple as that."   
  
Goliath handed Elisa his cup. Putting his hands on the side on the barrel, he took a deep breath in an dunked his head in. Elisa then made her move. Putting down the ciders she pushed his head even farther down as he was coming back up. Elisa felt him pushed himself up and let go.   
  
The look on his face when he came up was hysterical. He breathed heavily and glared at her. He still held onto the barrel with his wet hair sagging over some of his face. All she did was laugh and laugh.   
  
After recomposing himself, Goliath answered, "That...was not....funny."   
  
"It was to me." She giggled. "So where's my apple?"   
  
"Elisa, as long as you are near, I'll never do that again. You'll have to get your own apple your own way."   
  
She let out one more giggle. Goliath just rolled his eyes.   
  
**********************************************************************   
  
After borrowing a towel from a concession stand and he was dry, Goliath and Elisa snuck out of the party for a stroll down an empty sidewalk. her arm wrapped around his, as it was before, they talked some.   
  
Elisa glanced up at him, "Well, you look very happy." She commented seeing a very big smile on his face.   
  
"That I am."   
  
"Good, I'm glad to see you that way. I think this may have cured your moodiness."   
  
"What do you mean, moodiness?"   
  
"Well, basically, um....Goliath you've been down in the dumps for awhile and I think this party's cheered you up."   
  
"But I am NOT moody."   
  
She shrugged, "Whatever.."   
  
Goliath lifted his eye rigid, "And what does that mean?"   
  
"Nothing."   
  
"Oh, so it doesn't mean you think I am moody?"   
  
"Never."   
  
He thought for a moment, "I just realized, that was your first lie to me."   
  
"Oh yeah, heh." Then she looked him in the face. "Hey!" He chuckled, "You....."   
  
Goliath released Elisa's arm from his and wrapped his hand around her waist. Elisa took this as an invite and leaned against his side. The night was chilly, sending waves of wind over their bodies. Usually on a night like this Elisa would have her red jacket to keep her somewhat more warm, but being in Goliath's warmth could make you sweat. How he was so warm is beyond anyone.   
  
**********************************************************************   
  
Elisa's Apartment, Hours Later   
  
Goliath landed down on the balcony. Putting Elisa down, he kept his wings about her as she was without her skirt. Quickly he opened the skylight and they both entered.   
  
Elisa rubbed her arms, "Boy, it got cold out there." She watched Goliath close the window. "So, was that the best Halloween ever or what?"   
  
He smiled, "I believe so. I do not think I can wait for the next one, a whole new monster with a whole new agenda."   
  
"Why are you so sure that one won't end up the same way Fox did?"   
  
"Because I will make sure of it, personally."   
  
Elisa looked down at the Eye of Oden that hung on his belt. "Be careful now Big Guy, wouldn't want that thing around your neck."   
  
"Oh come now Elisa, you would not want to see the angel within?" They both laugh hard.   
  
"I can only imagine, hehehe." A minute passed by. "You want something to drink?"   
  
"No thank you. I'd best be getting back to the clock tower. Will I see you tonight?"   
  
"Always." She responded.   
  
Goliath moved closer to her and bent down and kissed her on the forehead. She felt his warm lips touch her skin ever so softly. It felt good. He spoke low in her ear, "I enjoyed tonight very much Elisa, thank you for a night to remember." With that he walked to the skylight once more and stepped out onto the balcony. Elisa waved to him as he waved back and jumping off the building, Goliath became a small figure gliding through the sky. Elisa watched him until he was but a dot.   
  
**********************************************************************   
  
Goliath made it home just in time for the sunrise but that really didn't matter to him. All that kept his mind occupied was the beautiful woman he had spent the whole night with. Tonight made him realize his feelings for her. Inside her beautiful face and body was even more of it. She's caring, loyal, sweet, protective (though not as much as him), honest and ,the thing they had in common, stubbornness. They were both compatible and different, a way a couple should be.   
  
"Lad?"   
  
"Yes Hudson?"   
  
"How was the party? Did ya have fun with Elisa?"   
  
At her name, Goliath turned around to look at Hudson from his perch. "Yes, we all had a wonderful time. You do not know what you missed. I shall tell you about tonight."   
  
"This will be somet'ing to look forward to then." Hudson jumped onto his perch. The rest of the clan walked out of the tower and also to their perches. They all took their positions as the sun rose above the Earth. All except Goliath had chosen a fierce pose, he had the opposite of it, a smile. 


End file.
